theGUARDIANangels
by guardian.angel0307
Summary: AU, slightly OOC. 100 years after BD, the Cullens return to Forks where they encounter a strange family. Will this family pose a threat and lead to a hostile war, or can the two learn to live together? Rated: T for violence and language


**Hey everyone!!! this is my first fanfic, so dont be too hard on me! But please review and give me any suggestions u have! i cant promise that they will all make it in, but constructive criticism is never a bad thing! This is just a fun continuation of what i think would happen at the end of the twilight series if i had my way! =] It is set after breaking dawn (oh and sorry, i kinda suck at summaries...)**

**Summary: It has been 100 yrs since the cullens last dealt with the Volturi. They have moved around and unfortunately lost the life of one of their newest family members to a mysterious sickness. This illness has claimed the undead lives of many vampires. Life is hard for some of them, but they continue on. The Cullens have once again returned to the town of Forks, Washington where they had many fond memories. What will happen when they encounter a new, even more mysterious family? Will it result in a hostile war, or can these families learn to live together? This story is Told from a new perspective. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Twilight characters! They, and all settings and familiar themes belong to the one and only Stephenie Meyer, true owner of the Twilight franchise. =] **

* * *

As I stood at the foot of our new front door, Danny holding onto my hand, I noticed that it would take a lot of work if this was going to be our home. The kids and I had been sent here after our parents were exported from the United States. Why we had to move all the way to Forks, Washington, and couldn't just stay home in San Francisco, California is way beyond me! The arrangement that our family had come to was that the children would be able to remain in the U.S. but all adults were to vacate this beautiful country. I was deemed the new "mother hen" for our little family. I really don't mind, I mean, really I've been like a second mother to Becky, Natalie, Marco, Angel, Sophia, and Danny since the day they were born. That's what happens when you are the oldest I guess.

I looked down at Danny and squeezed his hand. I didn't need to be able to read his mind to tell he was feeling a bit nervous. I don't blame him; everyone has been feeling a bit out of their comfort zone lately. This was not only a new environment for everyone, but also very unfamiliar territory knowing we no longer had our parents to guide our way. I looked behind us and noticed everyone else walking towards us, Becky leading the way. We gathered right outside of the threshold holding hands. Almost simultaneously we looked at each other, questioning with our eyes if we were really ready for this. I took a deep breath right as Becky said, "Okay guys, it's now or never."

That begin said we each walked through the door one at a time, still linking our hands. This was the first time we stepped foot in our new house. None of us had ever seen it before. We looked around the living room silently. Most of the furniture from our old homes had been moved in already. There was a small dinning room, and a pretty good sized kitchen considering I would have to cook for seven. There was also a small laundry room and half bath downstairs. The long hallway starting at the front door ran the entire length of the house, and led to the backdoor. Our parents had given us everything in the house, knowing that we had nothing to build on, leaving themselves with only what was left over from our little raid. We tried to only take what was needed. Of course, our parents wouldn't stand for this, and insisted we take as much as we can, saying we could always just give it back. Good thing we listened to them too, because seeing the house stocked with familiar things made it easier for everyone to transition.

After staring at the living room in a state of awe and taking a quick tour of the bottom floor, everyone started scrambling up the stairs trying to find their bedrooms. Apparently our parents had paid a visit to the house because as we reached the top of the stairs, each door had a name plate on it. Natalie and Sophia would be sharing a room, the first door on the right. Seeing these two paired together was almost comical. They are such complete opposites even thought they are sisters. Natalie, the oldest of the two girl cousins who would be staying with us, was tall and slender for her age of thirteen. She was very mature, and almost ballerina like in her actions. Always the quiet thinker, she tended to be one of the shier ones in the family. At times, she could be rather clumsy and awkward, but then was also capable of the most graceful movements. She was a bit more punk-rock in her style, preferring punk bands and a different style of clothing than everyone else. Sophia on the other hand was the typical girly girl. Although she too was tall for her tender age of nine, she was a bit more filled out. Not excessively so, but she was definitely a thicker girl than Natalie. She loved everything pink, and I do mean everything. While Natalie's side of the room was filled with bolder colors, Sophia's side looked like a pepto bismol bottle exploded everywhere! Sophia was also the most energetic in the family; she could talk nonstop for hours, and was always ready to do something. She has a never ending amount of energy. Natalie was always a silent supporter, she was good to go to when you needed someone to talk to; that girl could keep secrete hidden forever. Sophia on the other hand, was always a very loving individual; we all called her the little mama of the house because she had so much love to give, although sometimes it was a little too much love in some people's perspective.

The next bedroom we came across was the second door to the left. This was apparently Marco and Angel's room. These two brothers were incredibly similar, even though they protested it until they were blue in the face. Their room had a calming theme running through it with a hint of masculinity. Marco, the older of my two younger brothers, was eleven, while Angel had just turned ten. They both were very much into video games, sports, and the same type of music. The most prominent difference between the two is the way they think. Marco was extremely book smart. By the age of six, he knew all the 50 States and their capitols as well as the name and capitols of many different countries. He taught himself how to read, and by the time he was eight he was already going through many chapter books within a week. He is the type of person who, when they like something, they submerge themselves completely into that topic. For example, when we were researching what type of dog we wanted to get, Marco bought a book and knew all the pros and cons to all the dogs we were interested in. He was perfect to go to if you needed information, or a new perspective on things. Marco was also good to go to for a good laugh. He could be the most sensitive to others feelings, sometimes manifesting them as his own, but he could be so funny at times. Everyone really did have a good time around him. Although he could be a bit squeamish at times, he was always there through good and bad. Angel was more of a creative thinker. He lived for adventure, and was always ready to go out. I fondly remember when he was five; he had already begun collecting money saying that he was going to use it to travel the world. He always had great stories to tell, even if most of them were made up. Angel was known for being a bit of an over exaggerator, but we all loved him none the less. He was always the person we looked to when we wanted to escape and have a really fun adventure. Angel could always see the light in any situation. He loved each and every one of us with such ferocity, even though he may have trouble expressing it at times. Both of my brothers were tall and slender for their age. They were extremely athletic, and had already developed some muscle tone to their bodies. It was kind of funny how aliked they looked. Although up close one could clearly tell the difference between the two, from afar, the only determining factor was Marco's hair which was always standing up no matter how much gel we put in it, and the slight height difference. These two brothers were like two peas in a pod. They pretended to hate being next to each other, but where one was, the other went. They were always together, and if they weren't, you could tell they felt uncomfortable. It was a logical choice for my mom to put those two together. They were practically inseparable, even if they liked to pretend otherwise.

Right next to the boy's room was Becky's room. My sister was the typical latin beauty. I always joked and called her _fea,_ meaning ugly in Spanish, but we both knew she was the more beautiful between the two of us. She had long brown hair, and big brown eyes, curves in all the right places, full lips, and a beautiful golden brown skin tone. She never did like to play up her looks, but when she did, all the boys flocked to her; her confidence helped quite a bit I'm sure. Becky's room was decorated in sophisticated bold colors and patterns, it was pretty cool actually. I loved my sister's sense of taste. Even though I was the oldest, having two years on her, I always looked to my sister for guidance. She is my rock. She was probably the simplest yet most complicated person in the world. Sometimes I wondered how we could stand her because at times she could be impossible. Becky always wanted to be so mature; she worked hard to make people think and treat her like she was older than she actually was, even though she just turned seventeen. She was also the fashion specialist of the family, always finding an excuse to make an extra trip to the mall to check out any new clothes. Becky was also a bit of a tomboy, however, preferring rougher sports and action over girl time. She couldn't really stand the damsel in distress scene, and would much rather be the one kicking butt. I loved watching Beck interact with the kids. She was so sensitive, yet she didn't like to show how she felt. She was definitely known for her mood swings though, let's just say that. Everyone knew that Becky loved them, she just believed more in a tough love strategy, and would show her love through teasing instead of just out right saying it or being overly affectionate. She too is a 'second mother' to all the kids, and they all know they can go to her for their different needs. Thank God my mom decided to give Becky her own room. Although Becky and I have always shared a room, I know she needs her own space to escape when she gets wound up.

At the end of the hallway was my room. I would be sharing a room with Daniel, at least for a little bit because since he was so small, having only turned five years old. We wanted to make sure he would transition okay. Danny had jett black hair just like my uncle, which never seemed to want to stay down, it had a mind of its own. We all thought he was kind of short, but that just might be because of the huge age gap between him and the closest relative. This point was proven when he entered his kindergarten class on the first day and practically towered over the other children. I guess my family runs big. The two beds in our room were separated by a night stand but I knew for the first couple of nights, I would probably have company. Danny was the baby of our immediate family. He was so excited to be able to start kindergarten; it was a shame to pull him out half way through the year since we had to 'relocate' to Forks in the beginning of January. He too was such a moody child. Although he usually had a blinding smile on his face, he was not one you wanted to make mad though. This little kid could literally cause more of a storm than most adults I knew. He only usually got upset when the other kids teased him, but Danny had been learning to control himself. That being said, he was usually a very cheerful child, always laughing. He too loved adventure, and pretty much did anything his two older boy cousins did.

I looked down at Danny, giving him a reassuring smile as he walked over to the nightstand to pick up a picture of his family. Danny and Sophia were the two that probably had the hardest time understanding what was happening. They were still young, and while everyone else was also confused, they especially couldn't wrap their minds over what happened. All they knew was one day, we were living our perfectly (_almost_) normal lives, and the next day, everything was crazy. It's still hard for me to think back to the night when we learned the news; I can't imagine what these kids go through.

"Rachel, why did we have to come here? Why can't my mommy and daddy be here with us too? Don't they love me?" Daniel quietly asked me while holding a picture of his parents. Danny, Natalie, and Sophia each had the same picture of their parents on their nightstand, along with a few others my Tio and Tia left behind for them. It broke my heart to see him look so sad, even though he knew that if he really needed to see them, we could.

I rushed over to where he was sitting on the bed and wrapped my arms around him. I looked him straight into his eyes and said, "Papa, don't you ever worry. Your mommy and daddy love you so much. They can't be with us right now, but we will be able to see them again soon. You know that babe, don't you? This is just a hard time, it's not easy to explain, I don't even understand too much, but pretty soon we will be all together again. I promise." I gave him a kiss on the forehead and just held him as silent tears ran down his cheeks.

"But Rachel, I'm so scared. Mommy's not going to be there when I go to school tomorrow. What if I want to talk to her? What if I have a bad dream tonight? What if I get an ouchie? Daddy won't be here either. Who's going to fix my toys? Who is going to read to me? I miss them so much Rachel. I just want to go home!" he cried into my shirt, his body shaking.

"Shh…. It's going to be okay, Papacito. I know you miss them, and they miss you too. You know if you want to talk to them, all you have to do is tell me. Ok, Danny? I'll get them right away. I know they are far away babe, but we can do this. You know we can see them in the blink of an eye. We are not alone, ok? We have each other to take care of us. We are just going to have to work hard right now and help each other. Can you do that babe? Can you be a good boy and help us all? You know mommy and daddy would be so proud of you. Let's try and make them happy, ok? Don't be sad. It's hard right now, I know, but it is going to work out. And always remember, you haven't lost them. They will always be close to you as long as you have them in your heart," I said as I held my hand over his chest. He looked at me, desperately trying to convince himself that it really would work out, and that we would be ok. I gave him a kiss on each cheek as I gently wiped away the last of his tears. "Did you wanna go check on your sisters and the boys?" I asked him with what I could only hope looked like a cheerful smile.

"Okay" was all he said before sitting up a bit straighter. I stood up pulling him along side me as I made my way out of the room and down the hallway to the boy's room. I knew they would help cheer him up.

When we got to my brother's room, Becky was already there. She looked between Daniel and me a couple of times before silently asking me if he was alright. I nodded my head and made my way further into the room. I looked at the boys and was relieved that they didn't look too upset. I gave Marco and Angel each a kiss on the cheek before sitting next to Becky on the floor while Danny got up on Marco's bed to see what new video game he and Angel were playing.

"_How bad was it?_" I heard Becky's thoughts ask me.

"_Not that bad. He just misses them yenno? I mean, I can't blame him, I miss home too. How about the boys, how are they? You holding up ok?_" I let my thoughts ask Becky.

"_I'm ok, I mean, this is gonna take some major getting used to. We will make it work, don't worry Rachel,_" She silently answered half of my question while placing her index finger between my eyes to get that worry wrinkle out. She then continued, "_Angel is ok. I mean, yea he's upset, I'm kinda just waiting for him to breakdown, but it looks like he's just trying to take it slow and be strong for us, especially for Marco. Marco was just kinda crying a bit. He doesn't wanna talk about it, so I think you should just let him be for a little bit. He'll come to you when he's ready. I think he's trying really hard to be strong too, especially after the talk we had with Mom and Jose earlier. It's just hard you know? Everything we knew was ripped out from right underneath us._"

I looked at her and sadly nodded my head. Then I heard Marco mentally call my name, so I tuned into his thoughts. "_It's ok Rachel. I'll be fine. Go check on Natalie and Sophia. Me and Angel got Danny for a little bit._" He said as he tried to smile. I looked at him, and then looked at Danny. Seeing he was just fine, I decided to go and check on the girls. I walked up to the boys and gave them each a quick hug and kiss on the cheek before heading towards the door.

Right as I was about to leave, Angel too made a silent shout out. "_Don't worry Rach, me and Marco got this! Sophia is going to need you. Let me know when dinner is ready, I'm just going to hang out in my room till then._" I looked at him and gave a true smile. These boys always tried their best to help out, even if they thought they didn't really know how to.

On my way over to the girl's room, I started to think a little bit about my family. I guess saying my family wasn't normal was leaving quite a bit left unsaid. My family was different from most other families. Although there were some other people out there like us, never had there been a family as powerful as mine. Not only did we inherit powers from my father, but my mother's family was twice as powerful as the strongest family known in our world. My mom's side of the family was different in more ways than one. Usually, there is just one person from one side of the family that passes on powers. Both of my grandparents from my mother's side had magical abilities. Then there was the tiny fact that not only did just one person in the family have a power, but EVERYONE born into the family was born with a basic power or two, and usually grew up to specialize in yet another. Not only were those born into the family given special abilities, but those that we loved like family many times ended up having powers as well. This was definitely a difficult situation to explain; thank God we didn't ever have to.

I pulled myself out of my thoughts as I finally made my way to the girl's room only to find the two of them arguing. I could hear them through the closed door. _Typical_. I know they loved each other fiercely, but those two fight like cats and dogs! I guess it's normal behavior for them and I should be somewhat happy about it. I would have been scared if I walked in and they were hugging and crying. I opened the door, and as soon as I did, I was bombarded by shouting. Both unspoken and spoken words were being hurled at me.

"_Rachel, Natalie took my phone and won't give it back!!!_" Sophia mentally yelled at the same time that she launched herself towards Natalie and the phone. Right as Sophia was about to make contact with her sister, Natalie vanished into thin air, only to reaper a second later on the other side of the room.

"That's cheating, Natalie!" Sophia screech. "You know we aren't supposed to be jumping right now! Gimme back my phone!" Sophia yelled across the room as she too disappeared, only to reappear right next to where Natalie was standing. If I wasn't used to this type of thing I would have been blown out of my mind. Our family's trademark ability was teleportation. Many critics and self imposed specialist on the supernatural world had many different names for what we all could do, but in my family, we just called it jumping.

"_Natalie, babe, you know we shouldn't be jumping right now, it's too dangerous_" I mentally chided her. After giving her a stern look I asked no one in particular, "What happened?"

"Sophia won't leave me alone!"

"Natalie STOLE MY PHONE!"

Both girls yelled simultaneously. I looked at them both before directing my next question to Natalie. "Nena, why did you take Sophia's phone?"

Natalie blew out a frustrated breath. She answered, "Because Sophia won't leave me alone! I'm in the same room as her, and she just keeps calling me and sending me text messages! I don't know why my mom and dad got her a phone! It's not like she needs it! Especially not with you here! She isn't even old enough to have a phone!"

I then turned my attention to Sophia who looked like at any second now was going to have a perfectly good reason as to why that phone was a necessity. Before she had a comeback to Natalie's little rant, I asked: "Sophia, WHY are you texting your sister when you are two feet away from her? We already talked about this Sophie. If you can't control yourself with the phone, I'm going to have to take it away. That phone is supposed to be used for emergencies only. You need to stop bugging people so much with it, ok?"

Sophia looked taken aback, but then nodded her head. "_I just wanted to see how she was doing Rachel. I'm sorry. Please don't take it away," _she thought_._

I looked at her, then mentally added, _"Mama, I'm not taking the phone away, but don't text someone you are standing right next to, ok? It's fun at first, but then after a while it can get a little bit annoying. I know you're worried about your sister, but give her a little bit of space right now."_ I then spoke aloud, mainly because Natalie was starting to look frusterated with our silent exchange. "Natalie, give Sophia back her phone. She isn't going to be texting you like crazy anymore, _right_ Sophia?" I emphasized the last part a bit as confirmation that Sophia did understand what not to do.

"Right," she said. This being said, Natalie looked at her sister a bit wearily, then handed over the cell phone.

"_Thanks Nena,_" I let my thoughts float to Natalie's mind. She just looked at me and nodded, all while giving a little smile.

Having settled the first of what I knew to be many fights, I took a breath and announced that I was going to start to make dinner. Sophia, always eager to help, volunteered to assist me in the kitchen. Natalie just settled on her bed while picking up a book to read. I sent Sophia to wash up while I once again checked on the boys.

"Everything ok in here? I'm going to start making some food now," I asked as I poked my head through the doorway.

"Yeup," everyone replied in unison. I smiled at them. Danny did appear to be very entertained with what looked like the latest wrestling game the boys bought. It looked like Angel was going easy on him, and letting him win.

As I turned to shut the door behind me, I heard Becky's thoughts call out my name. I tuned into what she was saying and heard her ask, "_Do you think you can make those quesadillas Mom always makes?_"

"_Already on it,_" I answered her back.

"Awesome, possum!" I heard her yell down the hallway.

Giggling, I made my way down to the kitchen to find that Sophia was settled on the counter, washed and ready to go. I told her what we were going to be eating tonight and was greeted by a huge smile. Sophia always loved quesadillas. She began to pull out the pans we would need and the tortilla warmer. I turned on the stove and put the _comal_ (tortilla warmer) and the pans on to begin heating them up. Sophia and I worked in a comfortable silence as we made the food. Right as I was about to finish, Becky and the boys came bounding down the stairs. They set the table all the while cracking silly jokes at each other.

"NATALIEEEEE," Sophia screeched, "the food's ready!"

Everyone looked at her with an exasperated expression. We sat around my mom's dinner table in what seemed like an awkward silence. It was a bit unsettling seeing as this was the first of many meals we would have to eat as a new family unit. Thank God Danny broke the silence. "Are we going to eat already or what?" He asked. Everyone laughed at this crazy kid, and dug into the food.

Everything was gone within fifteen minutes. I guess these kids really were hungry. I sent Marco and Angel up to take their showers while Natalie and I cleaned up the table. We had settled into this routine. Sophia and I always cooked. Sometimes we would get help from Angel and maybe Natalie if we were lucky. Then Becky, Marco and Danny were in charge of setting the table. Angel and Becky picked up the table at the end of dinner, while Natalie and I cleaned the kitchen. It was easier dividing up the roles this way, and also made it all a much quicker process. I had the boys take a shower because tomorrow we all would be starting classes in a new school. Marco, Angel, Sophia and Danny were going to be attending Forks Elementary. Thank the Lord that this elementary school consisted of grades kinder through eighth, because I wouldn't feel comfortable splitting up the kids between a junior high and elementary school. Natalie, Becky, and I would be attending Forks High School, which was about a ten minute drive from the elementary school. None of us were too happy with having to start at a new school mid school year, but we didn't have much choice, now did we.

Once Natalie and I finished in the kitchen, we decided to relax a little bit and join Becky, Sophia, and Danny in the living room. They were watching some Disney channel program, Sonny with a Chance, I think it was. As soon as the boys finished their showers, I took Sophia and Daniel upstairs with me. Sophie was definitely old enough to shower alone, but Danny still needed some help. The last time I let him shower without supervision, he came out with half of his hair still dry while the top half had a glob of shampoo in it. Since then, he has always had to have someone watching, to make sure he gets nice and squeaky clean.

It was about 8:30 PM when we finally finished with the shower, shampoo, and shine. I put the Danny and Sophie down to bed after I had read them a night time story. After _persinando_ (blessing) them, I made my way back downstairs to find that Marco and Angel were getting the last of their stuff ready for school tomorrow.

"Do you think we will be ok?" Marco shyly asked me.

I took a second to look into his eyes. I saw that he felt vey unsure about tomorrow, and our new life away from home. I looked at Becky, and then we both turned to Marco giving him reassuring smiles. "Yea babe, you'll do just fine. Just do your best, it's all you can offer, ok?" Marco took a second to think this over before kissing me on the cheek and going up to bed, Angel following closely after.

"Okay girls," I said as I turned to Becky and Natalie, "we have a big day tomorrow, so we should try and get some sleep. Natalie, don't be too mean if Sophie needs you tonight. It's been a crazy last couple of days so just take it easy on her. Becky, you know what to do." I gave a whole hearted smile as I walked around the bottom floor making sure the lights were off and all the doors were locked; not that we really needed it, but hey, it never hurt. I went upstairs and tucked all the kids in again. Right as I was getting ready to lay down, I heard Danny start to whimper.

"It's ok Pops," I cooed as I made my way over to his bed. He subconsciously reached out for me, so I decided I might as well lay with him for the first night. As he settled back into a restless sleep, I began to ponder what might come of tomorrow. I just hope the little town of Forks, Washington is ready for this crazy family; cuz it didn't look like we had much choice now.

"_Goodnite Becky, sweet dreams with angels, I love you_" I mentally called out my nightly mantra to my sister.

"_Diddo,_" I heard her thoughts call back.

I gave Danny one last kiss on his forehead, and pulled him to me as I drifted off to a dreamless sleep.

* * *

***AN: I know, I KNOW, super slow start. Please stick with me. I promise i know where this story is going and already have a bunch more chapters planned out. Feedback would be nice, so please review. Come back if yur interested in an excieting adventure! No worries, the cullens will be appearing in the next chapters, and in evert chapter from now on, just wanted to give a _little_ background into the protaganists' life!**

**please follow this story! luv yu all! thx!**


End file.
